Warm Hearts: Re-write
by HolicoXII
Summary: Re-write of my fic 'Warm Heart'... A horde chase led him to her, a gun threat was his greeting, and a kiss form her that changes all. But he ain't regretting a damn thing about it at all, and he got to admit, she tasted like sweet strawberry. Now with a corny/ cheesy prologue. Will be T for the time being and will climb to M later.


**A/n: Here is the re-write of my fic 'Warm Heart' hope you guys enjoy this one!**

 **Chapter 0: Prologue**

 **(No POV)**

Why didn't he kill her when he got the chance? Because he was desperate to talk to someone?

Why didn't she try to kill him when she got the chance? He doesn't know, maybe she's friendly.

Why did she kiss him? He doesn't know, but he got to admit, her lips tasted like sweet strawberries.

At first, he thought that talking to a witch, which was categorized as approach in caution, was a good idea, and if any of his friends saw what happened, they will either laugh at him or scold him for being stupid, it's just, he can't help it, he has been alone for months, scared and he has no one to trust, and if he did, they will just stab him in the back, in this place f=people are willing to stab each other's back to survive, it is rare to see someone willing to help.

But did he even regret it; did he ever regret meeting her? No he didn't; in fact, he wouldn't trade that meeting for anything at all.

That's why he is going back for her.

"Are you crazy?!" The pilot said.

"Yes, yes I am!" He said.

"If we drop you here, there is no one coming back for you!?" his partner said.

"Pal, I don't expect anyone coming back for me." He said with a grin.

The Pilot and his partner looked at each other with mixed feeling; the pilot thought that he rescued a suicidal maniac while his partner wondered why he has to stay behind. They both looked back to see him armed up, which shocked them, how did he manage to arm himself so fast, which he promptly ignored as he dropped a rope, he looked back to them and before he could slide down, his partner asked him.

"Why do you want to go back there?"

"She's waiting for me man." Was all he said and his partner understood.

His partner let go and smiled sadly as he watched his best friend gave him a salute while grinning and slide down.

"Pilot, let's go home." He said as he watched him go.

 **Ignore me; I'm just a line break**

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!"

And now we see our protagonist running and gunning his way to the infected street, with only one destination in mind…

…Home.

He had travelled to a lot of places, searching for a place to call home, funny, that he found his home in the middle of a RED zone; he wanted to laugh at the irony.

As he shoot down the infected in front of him, running as fast as he could, ignoring the ones chasing him, he felt no fear at all, rather he was happy to gun being chased….

"This brings back memory." He said.

That's right, he was being chased before he met her, he was also scared shitless because a tank was also chasing him that day, but now, there is none, but there are the common's though so he guess that counts, though they don't scare him at all.

"Just a little more.." He panted.

"Damn, I really am out of shape." He panted.

Yeah, he really is out of shape, he should do this every day, getting chased by infected would be a good exercise.

As he kept running he saw it, the place where they met, the place they both called, and a place he will go back to no matter what. Rummaging in his pocket, he pulled out two pipe bombs and set it armed.

 _ ***Beep***_

 _ ***Beep***_

He threw both pipe bombs at separate side as he crashed at the gates, he opened the gate and looked back at the common infected and smiled.

"It was a fun chase guys, but _Sweet cheeks_ is waiting for me!" He grinned as he closed the gate.

Then the gate was closed, he fixed himself to look presentable, he was sure that she was waiting for him, after all, he left her for a month, and he was sure as hell that she was lonely, crying again. Entering the apartment, he climbed the stairs, which promptly tire him out, seriously, when he was fit, running or climbing doesn't tire him out, he really need to get some exercise.

"…Let me write that in my memo." He gasped in air.

As he reached the top floor, he found the door, which led to the room where they met and where she is waiting for. Taking a breath as he calmed his nerves, he turned the knob and pushed the door open, as the door was opened, he was welcomed by the fragrance of flowers, which wasn't there when he left, as he walked inside the room, he found the person he came back too, who was busy tending the flowers, not noticing his presence.

"…Just like I remembered." He said.

He knocked at the door twice and the sound of knocking caught her attention, when she looked back, he couldn't help but smile to see that she was really just like he remembered, still beautiful as ever, her silky silver hair, her teary ruby eyes, her pale complexion, just like he remembered.

When she saw him, her lips quivered as she saw the person she was waiting for has came back, dropping the pot of flower, she rose her hands slowly as she walked towards him, crying again.

"…Hey there, _Sweet cheeks."_ He grinned.

Suddenly he felt her arms hug him tightly, feeling her trembling body as she cried, and he hugged her back chuckling as he comforted her.

"I'm home, Layla." He said.

"Welcome home, Irvin." She said.

His finally back home, back to his beautiful witch and no one will bother them anymore.

….

….

….

….

….

"…Now where is the sound of explosion." He said.

That's right, he threw two pipe bomb just a while ago, where was the explosive he that was supposed to happen, he hoped he didn't threw a dud pipe bomb, that would suck since he is looking forward for later….

 _ ***Ka-Boooom***_

 _ ***Ka-Boooom***_

Oh, there it is. Now they won't be bothered for later.

 **End of Chapter 0: Prologue**

 **A/n: Here is the prologue of my fic 'Warm Hearts: Re-write' hope you guys like this, now leave a review for any comments, grammar or spelling error, or anything, flamers will be ignored.**

 **Holico out, see at the next chapter!**


End file.
